Just A Dream
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: A love story about a girl having feelings for a guy who's gay enjoy! : D


**KakaSaku**

 **Just a Dream Love Story**

 **Intro: Kura & Ryuko have been friends since they were kids..Until Kura Discovered that she has feelings for Ryuko. She tells herself that she can't be feeling this way because Ryuko has someone in his life already so she keeps them hidden and to herself. Her friends wonder if the friendship is something more but both of them say it's nothing more just a friendship. Inspite of the comments they get when out in public of how good they would look together they just brush it off. This is a story of how something that was thought to be unreal became real..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ryuko's at home with his lover Koi working on a home project when they hear a knock on their front door..Koi goes to answer the door when he opens the door he sees shiko standing on the porch..Koi: What brings you here? Shiko: Koi I miss you so much! Why did you get with him of all people?! Koi: because I love him that's why! Shiko gets really close to him: Do you? Koi: Y-Yes I d-do Shiko kisses Koi on the lips..Koi tries to fight it but gives in...Shiko: ohh Koi come with me..Koi: I can't I'm helping him with a project..Shiko: I'll be back for you hottie leaves..Ryuko: who was that? Koi: Just Shiko bugging me that's all..Ryuko: I don't trust him Koi and I believe you know why...Koi: I would never go back to him Ryuko! I love you and only you nobody else! Ryuko: I love you too Koi I just don't want to lose you that's all Koi: You're not going to lose me Ryuko not a chance Ryuko smiles: I'm so happy to hear that! Shiko hiding behind a tree heard everything thinking: I'm not giving up on you Koi! We belong together! Not you and that Ryuko! walks away..Kura's in her home doing some stuff around the house when she encounters a picture of her and Ryuko thinking: Why am I feeling this way about you?! I know you love Koi but I can't seem to let this go..cries. Sookie knocks on her door and when Kura answers Sookie sees her crying. Sookie: What's the matter Kura? Everything okay? Kura: Yes things are fine Sookie! Sookie: Are you sure? Kura: Yes I'm sure Sookie.. Sookie: Kura why are you lying to me and to yourself? Kura: Because I have to lie to myself in order to not have these feelings starts crying really hard..Sookie: Ohh Kura I'm so sorry you're going through this I can tell it hurts you really bad..Kura: It does hurt Sookie..Everytime I see him with Koi I feel my heart ache and shatter to pieces..Ryku knocks on the door, Sookie goes to answer..Ryku: Is Kura there? Sookie: yes of course she is if she wasn't I wouldn't be answering the door! Ryku: ok ok geez! Sees Kura crying..What's wrong?! Are you okay? Kura sees Ryku: I'm alright just not having a good day today that's all..Ryku: I'm sorry to hear that Kura really I am Kura looks at Ryku thinking: Gosh I love those eyes of his! Ryuko: Are you okay? Kura: I'm fine blushes Ryku: You're so cute when you blush! Kura: Um thanks? I guess. Sookie: I gotta get going see you at work tomorrow Kura! Kura: see you at work Sookie bye! Sookie leaves Kura's house and ends up running into Ryuko & Koi on the way home..Sookie: Hey guys! Ryuko: hey Sookie how are you? Sookie: Fine and how are you guys? Koi: doing good Sookie! How's everything going? Sookie: Going okay I just left Kura's house she was pretty upset but Ryku's over there now so at least she has company..Koi: Poor thing! I am glad that she has company though..Sookie: Me too Koi..Ryuko has the feeling of rage and anger going through his mind thinking: Ryku you better not touch my Kura! Koi: babe you okay?! Ryuko snaps out of it: yes I'm okay why? Koi: you had that look on your face like you wanna punch somebody..Ryuko: I'm okay baby don't worry..Koi: okay let's get to the store and back home so we can finish the shelves. Ryuko: sounds like a plan honey! they go to the store and get there stuff and while on their way home they walk by Kura's house and see her looking out the window from upstairs crying..Koi: I feel so bad for her baby Ryuko: I do too honey thinking: wish I could be with you Kura..wait! what am I thinking?! snap out of it! Argh! They finally get home and start finishing up the shelves..Koi: Why are you damn hot Ryuko? Ryuko: I didn't think I was hott Koi: Well you are! Ryuko: thanks so are you! Koi: Nah I'm not good looking like you are! Ryuko: yes you are I mean you're ex keeps hitting on you trying to get you back and you say you're not hott?! Koi: Why would you think that?! Ryuko: I've seen the way he looks at you Koi! and its not the type of look that someone who wants to be just friends look Koi: what are you trying to say?! Ryuko: that he's still in love with you! Koi: No he's not! Ryuko: You're lying Koi! You know he's still in love with you! Koi: I don't love him Ryuko! I love you! Ryuko: Are you sure about that? Koi: Yes I am sure! Ryuko gets closer to him to see if he's lying.. what are you doing? Ryuko: looking into your eyes to see that you're telling the truth or maybe not...Koi: Ryuko I love you so much baby please I'm telling the truth! Ryuko: Then why did you kiss him?! Koi: He kissed me I didn't kiss him! Ryuko: You gave into it though! Koi: What do I have to do to proove myself to you?! Kura: Thanks for coming over Ryku..Ryku: You're welcome besides I've been worried about you lately Kura: Why? Ryku: because you've been so sad..Kura: I'm so sorry Ryku sometimes i can't help it..Ryku: It's okay I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on..Kura: thank you that means alot Ryku. Ryku: well I gotta get going home since we have to go to work in the morning..Kura: Do you have to go? Ryku: Yes I do I'm sorry Kura! Kura goes to hug him..Ryku: Kura? Are you okay? Kura: I don't want to be alone tonight.. Ryku: Kura? Kura: Stay with me Ryku? please? Ryku: Kura I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay here..Kura: why? Ryku: Because for one thing Ryuko doesn't like me coming by here as it is and also I don't want to take advantage of you Kura I like you too much..Kura crying: Okay I understand be safe okay? Ryku: I will see you tomorrow! Kura: bye! Ryku leaves and Kura closes her door leans against it thinking: Is Ryuko jealous? why? He has Koi who is soo cute! but still..Someone knocks on the door Kura opens the door and Its Ryuko standing on her porch with tears in his eyes...Kura: Ryuko?! What's the matter?! Ryuko: Koi's Ex boyfriend came by and he kissed Koi and Koi gave into it..Then we got into a huge fight and I went for a walk and decided to stop by to check on you. Kura: Um thanks Ryuko and why are you standing so close to me? Ryuko: Kura..**

 **Chapter 2 & 3**

 **Kura: Yes Ryuko? Ryuko: Can I kiss you? Kura: what?! Ryuko: you heard me! Kura: but you're with Koi..Ryuko gives Kura a kiss on the lips..ohh wow...Ryuko: Um uh yea wow.. Kura kisses him again with her tongue going into his mouth as they both moan..Ryuko: ohh Kura I want you..Kura: wait did you just say what I think you said? Ryuko: what did I say? Kura: That you want me? Ryuko: I do want you Kura Kura: Um since when Ryuko? I thought you weren't into girls..Ryuko: I'm not but for some reason I'm into you..Kura: But what about..hears a knock on her door then goes to open the door and its Koi on her porch crying..ohh Koi what's the matter sweetheart? Koi: Oh Kura thanks for the hug sweetie..Kura: Are you alright? Koi sees Ryuko on the couch..I'm missing my honey..Kura: He's over on the couch Koi goes to to the couch to see Ryuko..Koi: I'm sorry honey that I've been such a nag lately and always bitching about stuff one thing I know to be true is that I love you with all my heart..Ryuko looks at Koi: ohh baby I love you too I just don't wanna lose you! Koi: You're not gonna lose me! No way! I love you Ryuko! Ryuko picks up Koi gives him a kiss on the lips..Kura: Um can you guys go get a room please? Koi: Oh I'm sorry honey! Kura: Its fine Koi! you guys have a good night okay? Koi: We will honey! Kura closes the door then breaks down and cries..Ryuko and Koi get home Ryuko picks up Koi from the ground taking him inside closing the door behind him taking him to their bedroom. Koi: Um you didn't have to do that babe..Ryuko: I know but I wanted to gives him a kiss as he feels an ache in his chest..gosh you're so handsome Koi..Koi blushing: thank you dear you're handsome too by the way..Ryuko goes to splash water on his face and brush his teeth: Thanks love! Comes out of the bathroom lays on top of Koi kissing him on the lips then licking his neck..Koi: ah! ohh I love that tongue of yours..Ryuko licks and kisses every inch of his body then pulls down his pants and sucks on his cock getting as much of it in his mouth as he can...ahh! ohh yess! ah! ohh damn! ah! ah! feels so good! ah! ohh baby! ahh! Unaware that Shiko's watching from an open window thinking: ohh Koi you will be mine again I promise..walks away..Ryuko: Like that baby? Koi: ohh yess! Ryuko then slowly thrusts into koi nice and deep ahh! ohh dammit! ah! ah! ah! ah! ohh yess! ah! ahh! ahh! ohh wow I love feeling you inside me! ahh! ohh Ryuko! ah! ah! ah! Ryuko: ohh shit i'm gonna cumm! Koi: ohh baby cummm! ahh! Ryuko cumms inside Koi..ohh that was wonderful wow! Ryuko: Yes it was wonderful honey and wow is right! wanna join me in the shower? Koi: Sure! Ryuko goes into the bathroom with Koi following him until Shiko grabs him from behind covers his mouth dragging him to the other room. Shiko: do not make a sound! Understood?! Koi nods his head as Shiko takes his hand off his mouth let me clean you up first! Shiko gets some soap and water cleans up Koi's body then dries him off with a towel.. Koi: what are you doing here?! Ryuko's gonna find out you're here when he sees that I'm not with him in the shower! Shiko: oh please the shower water is running and I hear him taking a shower so there! Koi: why are you doing this Shiko? Shiko: It's simple Koi! I want you back end of story! gets closer to him then kisses him on the lips with his tongue in his mouth...Koi: why am I tied up?! Shiko: because I'm gonna have my way with you baby..Koi thinking: Oh no! what am I gonna do?! Shiko licks and kisses Koi's neck as Koi moans then sucks on Koi's cock..ahh! ohh baby! ahh! Shiko whispers: You like this don't you baby? Koi with tears in his eyes: ohh yess I do.. ahh! shiko then sucks on Koi's ballsack koi moans loving it...Shiko stands up unties Koi's arms from the bed..Koi: thank you for untying me..Shiko: shut up and kiss me.. Koi kisses shiko on the lips with his tongue..Shiko moans as Koi takes off shiko's clothes then goes down on him sucking on his cock...Shiko: ahh! ohh baby ahh! love the way you suck...ohh yess! Koi then stands up from sucking Shiko's cock and Shiko lays him on the bed and slowly thrusts inside him deep..Koi: ahh! ohh dammit! ahh! Shiko whispers: You miss me don't you Koi.. you miss feeling my cock inside you...Koi whispers: Yes I do...Shiko thrusts faster then Koi thrusts into Shiko deep..Shiko moans with pleasure as he feels Koi's cock inside him..Shiko: ohh I wasn't expecting this from you...Koi: well you're getting some baby...Shiko: ahh! ohh baby! Koi: You miss me shiko? Shiko: ohh yess I do I miss you so much baby...Koi kisses him on the lips with his tongue going into his mouth..Koi: ohh wow...Shiko: wow is right... that was so wonderful my love! Koi whispers: Sure was hottie... ohh Shiko I've missed you so much! Shiko: I've missed you too more than you know! Ryuko steps out of the shower and Koi is no where to be found..thinking: ohh I want Kura so badd.. gets dressed and leaves the house running to Kura's house crying..when he gets there he knocks on the door..Kura: who could that be?! gets out of bed to answer the door..when she opens the door Ryuko's standing there crying really hard..Kura: What's wrong?! What happened?! Ryuko: Koi's having sex with his ex-boyfriend inside my house! Kura: Oh my gosh Ryuko! Are you sure? Ryuko: Yes because all I heard while I was taking a shower was really loud moan noises! Kura: Dammit! how could he give into him! shiko's an asshole! Ryuko: yes he is that Kura! Kura: Is it okay if I give you a hug? Ryuko: sure I'd like that man what a night! Kura hugs him as he cries and cries...Are you gonna be okay? Ryuko: I don't know all I know is I don't want to go back home tonight..Kura: Okay you can stay here if you like..Ryuko: thank you Kura so much! Kura: you're welcome! She turns off all the lights and locks the door as her and Ryuko walk upstairs to go to bed..Ryuko goes to sleep in the spare room but can't sleep...Kura goes to bed trying to sleep but can't...Ugh! I can't sleep! Ryuko: I can't sleep either!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Koi and Shiko take a shower together making out with each other moaning...Shiko: damn! you're so handsome Koi! Koi: You're handsome too Shiko.. Shiko: I think Ryuko found out I was here..Koi: More than likely he's done with me anyways...Shiko: Are you serious?! Koi: yes i'm serious because he saw us kissing the other day then today he hears us going at it making love! so yea I think he and I are finished..Shiko: I'm sorry Koi..Koi: Don't be Shiko..Shiko: Koi? Koi: I still Love you Shiko! Shiko smiles: I love you too Koi ohh koi! I love you so much baby! damn I've missed you! koi: I've missed you too my love! ready to get some sleep? Shiko: yes I am honey! koi smiles: okay honey let's go to bed..they fall asleep in each other's arms...Kura: I can't sleep Ryuko! Ryuko: I can't sleep either! Kura thinking: I can't believe I'm doing this...wanna come in my room? Ryuko: Are you sure? Kura: Yes I'm sure! Ryuko: Okay! Ryuko leaves the spare room and walks into Kura's room bumps into the bed..ouch..Kura: are you okay? Ryuko: yes I'm okay don't worry..He get into bed with Kura and the fall asleep together...good night Kura..Kura: good night Ryuko: can I kiss you Kura? Kura: Okay but just this once okay? Ryuko: okay..They kiss each other as both of their tongues go into each others mouths..Kura: ohh wow! Ryuko: damn! that was wonderful! Kura: yes it was..they kiss again...Ryuko: I thought you said one kiss? Kura: Oh I did huh whoops! Ryuko: what's wrong? Kura: I'm sorry about you and Koi..Ryuko: It was bound to happen Kura I had already knew that he had been having flings with him even before this happened today..Kura: I'm so sorry Ryuko! You didn't deserve to have that happen to you at all! you deserve better than him! Ryuko: thank you Kura! Kura blushing: You're welcome now get some sleep before we wake up looking like zombies for work tomorrow..Ryuko: Okay..they fall asleep together in the same bed but both of them have their eyes open still..Kura: Are you still awake? Ryuko: Yes I'm still awake Kura but I'm trying to fall asleep..Kura: I am too..are you gonna be okay? Ryuko: Yea I'll be okay don't worry least I have good friends like you! Kura smiles: yes you do..I can't take this anymore! Ryuko: Um what's wrong? Kura kisses him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth then licks his neck and kisses every inch of his body ah! ohh Kura ah! ah! she pulls down his boxers puts her mouth on his cock and sucks..ahh! ohh dammit! ahh! Ohh yess! ah! ohh wow..ahh! ohh shit! ohh I like the way you suck..Kura goes to kiss him on the lips: Did you like that? Ryuko: yes I really liked it..Kura: I'm glad you did..Ryuko lifts up her shirt sucking on her breasts and caressing them in his hands as she moans ah! ohh wow! ahh! while he's kissing every inch of her Kura's body shivers with pleasure! Ahh! ohh damn! ah! Ryuko: Are you okay? Kura: ohh yess I am..wow! Ryuko: I want to enter you Kura...Kura: but I'm a virgin! Ryuko! you know that! Ryuko: I won't hurt you I promise besides you mean alot to me...Kura: you mean alot to me too Ryuko..Ryuko: let me make love to you Kura...Kura: I'm scared because it's gonna be my first time..Ryuko: It's normal to be scared sweetie please..I won't hurt you baby...Kura: Okay but if it hurts then no more! got it?! Ryuko: Okay gosh! Kura smiles: well?! I've never done it before unlike you! Ryuko: What are you trying to say?! Kura: That every guy that sees you falls for you and steals your heart and i really don't blame I mean look at you! Ryuko laughs: ohh Kura what am I gonna do with you? Kura: Gee I don't know! Ryuko gives her a kiss then enters her vagina..Kura: ahh! ohh damn! Ryuko: You okay? Kura: Um Yea I think so..Ryuko thrusts again ahhh! ah! ah! ah! Ryuko: ohh Kura you feel so good! Damn! Kura: It feels good with you inside me Ryuko..he starts to thrust faster..ahh! ahh! ohh shittttttt ahh! ahh! ohh feels so goood! ahh! ah! ah! ah! Ryuko pulls out of her and cumms in his boxers...wow! Ryuko: wow is right! I'm gonna go get cleaned up Kura: Okay I'll be in the other bathroom in the shower...She gets out of bed and goes to take a shower,while taking a shower she notices blood coming out of her thinking: Oh my gosh! I lost my virginity to my gay best friend! ohh boy...She steps out of the shower puts something on so that she won't bleed all over the bed when she goes to sleep when she walks out of the bathroom she sees Ryuko's naked body thinking: ohh mann he's so damn cute! Why does he have to be gay though! Ugh! why me! She walks into her bedroom to go to sleep when Ryuko stops her..Kura: Are you okay? Ryuko: Yea I'm alright why? Kura: Just asking now lets get some sleep okay? Ryuko: okay. They both lay down on the bed and fall asleep.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Next day Kura wakes up to get ready for work while Ryuko lays there in her bed still sleeping. She goes to take a shower after brushing her teeth and gets cleaned up then suddenly Ryuko opens up the shower door and sees Kura in the shower..Kura: Ah! You scared me! Ryuko: I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here..closes the shower door while Kura finishes taking her shower. Ryuko thinking: I feel so happy right now and its a feeling I've never felt before...Kura gets out of the shower sees Ryuko getting ready for work..How'd you sleep? Ryuko: I slept really good how bout you? Kura: I slept good too! Let me get dressed and then I'll make us some coffee before we go..Ryuko: Okay..Kura gets her clothes on then goes down stairs to make them some coffee right before they leave to go to work. Kura: What's the matter? Ryuko: I feel so happy Kura! and I've never felt this way before ever! Kura: Is that a good thing or bad thing? Ryuko: Oh Kura it's a good thing of course! Kura: Okay then so are you going to burn all of your sheets at home? Ryuko: Well Yes I am! so after work today I'm gonna go buy some new ones and put them on a new mattress! Kura: Wow! a new mattress too? Ryuko: Yes a new one! Because the one I currently have is completely shot. Kura: Okay well that's nice you're getting a new bed then...Ryuko: Yes it is and I hope that Koi has all of his stuff out of my house before I get home..and if he doesn't have it all out then I'm gonna throw it all on the lawn! Kura: Well then! hopefully he will have his stuff out by then Ryuko..I don't think he would want his stuff thrown out on the lawn like that. Ryuko: Well he does need to move out though since he's back with his Ex Shiko! Kura: Yea and that guy's an asshole! Ryuko: I know he is and I don't understand why he even went back with him? Kura: Well who knows I'm sure we'll find out though...Ryuko: Yea you're right Kura. They finish having breakfast then they get their stuff and leave her house going to work. When they walk outside they see Koi coming out of the house with Shiko but Koi didn't wave hello to Kura like he always does and is not smiling at all..along with having sunglasses on his face when it's cold and snowing outside. Kura: Something's not right Ryuko I can feel it..Ryuko: Yea something is going on or something happened..Kura: I'm gonna talk to him later on at lunch today and see what's going on. Ryuko: okay Kura hope that you'll find something out..Kura: Hey! Koi and I are close you know that! Besides he knows that he can trust me because I keep things to my self. Ryuko: Yes that you do! Kura: Well let's get to work now Ryuko. They finally make it to work and Sookie and Ryku are standing there waiting for them freezing their butts off! Kura: Hey you guys! what are you doing out here in the cold?! Sookie: Well we were waiting for you guys to get here so now that you're here we can go inside to listen to everyone complain! Ryuko: Oh great one of those days Kura...Kura: Greattt just what I need to start the week off...When they get to the wherehouse they hang their jackets and stuff up in their lockers and go to their machines to work on their orders. Koi walks into the wherehouse and waves at Kura and Kura waves back at him looking at him with a feeling of concern and worry. Kura: Hey Koi! How are you? Koi: I'm okay Kura thanks for asking! Kura: Are you okay? Koi: Yea why? Kura goes over to his station to talk to him. Kura: because I'm worried about you I mean when I left for work today you came out of the house with sunglasses on and you're still wearing them sweetie..Koi with tears falling from his eyes: Well it's because um uh Kura whispers to Koi: Did he hurt you?! Koi whispers to Kura: Yes he hit me several times last night and that was after he had promised to treat me better than before..Kura: he's a liar Koi I'm sorry for saying that but I don't trust him and I don't want anything to happen to you sweetie! Koi: I know you don't honey but I don't know what to do though..Kura: I'll talk to you at lunch okay? Koi: Okay thanks dear! Kura walks away saying: you're welcome! Their boss Mr Gai walks into the wherehouse checking on everyone to make sure they're doing their work and when he sees everyone working he smiles then walks out the door to his office. The morning dragged even though everyone was working hard to get the orders done the time just went by slow until Shiko walks into the wherehouse looking for Koi. Shiko: Hey Kura! Do you know where Koi is? Kura looks around and he's no where to be found. Kura: I'm sorry Shiko I don't know where he is..Shiko thinking: That Bitch is lying to me and now she's gonna get it! He walks over to where Kura's at and while she's about to draw out a design he slaps her across the face..Kura: What the hell was that for Shiko?! Shiko: Because you lied to me Kura like you always do! you tramp! whore you! Ryuko's looking at Shiko with rage in his eyes wanting to go over there and beat the shit out of him for slapping his best friend in the face..Sookie: Shiko she doesn't know where he is and I don't know where he is either! Shiko: Watch what you say Sookie! Then he sees Koi coming into the wherehouse walking over to his work station. Shiko: Hey baby! Koi looks at Shiko with the look of horror in his face then calmly tells him hello. Shiko: I wanted to come and check on you baby and make sure you're okay..Koi: I'm okay babe don't worry I'm just here working doing my job. Shiko: yes I can see that baby and you look really good today you know that? Koi shaking: thank you baby..Then Mr. Gai walks into the wherehouse and sees Shiko with Koi. Gai: Hey Shiko! How are you man? Shiko: Hey Gai! what's up? how's it going? Gai: It's going really good Shiko! Things are great and Koi's been doing a great job too! Shiko: Really? Gai: Yes Shiko: That's good to hear! Gai: Well Koi's gotta get to work now because we have to be ready when the truck comes which is in Two hours! Shiko: Okay Gai I'll see you later okay? Gai: Okay Shiko! have a good one! Shiko: You too! leaves and once Gai sees the jerk walk out of the bulidng completely and gets into his car then drives off he then feels a sigh of relief. Koi: thank you boss! Gai: You're welcome Koi and you know that guys a slime! Koi: I-I know he is Gai. Gai: Are you alright Koi? Koi: Yes I'm okay boss! Gai with a look of worry on his face: Okay Koi if you say so..thinking: Man the poor guy how can he put of with that asshole?! He deserves better than him! walks away to his office. Ryuko: Ohh Kura I hope you can talk some sense into him just to see what's really going on with him sweetie..Kura: Are you okay Ryuko? Ryuko: yes I'm okay just that Shiko makes me sick! Kura: He makes us all sick Ryuko! I think Gai really cares about Koi..Ryuko: Yes I sense that too and I think Koi should stay with him so Shiko can't find him..Kura: We'd have to ask Koi if he's willing to though. Ryuko: I know it's just an idea I thought of. The Lunch hour finally comes and Kura goes to talk to Koi who's sitting at a table by himself..Kura: Hi Koi how are you sweetie? Koi: I'm okay I guess I just didn't like Shiko coming through here acting like he owns the damn place! Kura: Yea I didn't like it either Koi..Then Koi takes off his sunglasses and Kura sees that he has two black eyes and bruises on his neck. Kura whispers: Did he do this to you?! Koi crying: Yes he did Kura..I'm so scared! I don't know what to do? I don't want to be with him anymore! Kura: Ohh Koi you know I care about you right? Koi: Yes I know you do...Kura: Well should we talk to Gai about this? Koi blushing: Okay if you think it will help..Kura takes Koi to talk to Gai about the situation he's in and when he walks into his office while Kura goes back to work he sits in the chair waiting for him..Gai: Hey Koi what can I do for you? sees the black eyes on his face..What happened?! Koi crying: Shiko hurt me! Gai sees the bruises on his neck..Gai: Why are you even with him? Koi: I made a mistake being with him! and I don't want to be with him anymore Gai! cries really hard..Gai: ohh Koi gotta get those black eyes healed up along with the other bruises..Koi: I know but I don't have anywhere to go! and I'm so scared! Gai gives Koi a hug. Gai: Let me see what I can do for you okay? Koi: thank you so much Gai! Gai: You're welcome Koi! Koi goes into the bathroom to pull himself together then out of no where Shiko comes up behind Koi saying: Aren't you suppose to be working?! Koi: I was coming in here to use the bathroom now if you'll excuse me! Shiko punches Koi in the face and Koi falls to the ground as Shiko gets on top of him trying to have his way but then Gai breaks the door open along with Ryuko and Ryuko beats the shit out Shiko while Gai picks up Koi and takes him to the hospital. Ryuko: How dare you hurt him! He doesn't love you anymore Shiko! Shiko: Whatever you say Ryuko you asshole! Ryuko: What did you say?! Shiko: You heard me! Ryuko goes to punch him in the face and Shiko falls to the ground..Kura: Ryuko! are you okay?! Ryuko: Yes I'm alright Kura! No need to worry about me! Kura whispers: but I am worried about you I mean Shiko punched you! Ryuko: Yes he did but I let him have it by punching him back! Kura: Oh boy Ryuko! What am I gonna do with you?! Ryuko: I don't know be my friend? Kura: Ugh! you're so stubborn! Ryuko: I know I am! When Gai gets Koi to the hospital Tsunade and Mika are there and they take Koi into the emergency room and Gai tells Tsunade what had happened..Tsunade: Okay Gai I'm gonna go do my exam and I'll let you know if I find anything okay? Gai: Okay thank you Tsunade..Tsunade goes to check Koi and when she gets to where his cock suppose to be she sees blood gushing out and then calls for emergency surgery! They do surgery on Koi and Tsunade finds out that Koi's actually a female! from what the x-rays say...so she gives her back her vagina and when she finishes the surgery she comes out to talk to Gai..Gai: How is he? Tsunade: Guess what Gai? Ryuko and Kura walk in as Tsunade's talking to Gai. Gai: What Tsunade! Tsunade: Did you guys know that Koi's a she? Ryuko: What?! Tsunade: Yes Koi's a woman Ryuko! Kura thinking: Wow! who would've thought! Then Shiko comes storming into the hospital lobby looking for Koi..Tsunade: You need to leave sir! Shiko: Why?! Tsunade: Because you are not authorized to come see Koi! Shiko: Bullshit! Tsunade: Leave now! before I shove your balls down your throat! Shiko: I'd like to see you try lady! Tsunade goes up to him and crushes his balls till they're jelly. Shiko: You Bitch! Tsunade: ha ha get him out here! The guards take him out and to the police station. Tsunade: do you guys want to see Koi? Kura: Sure! She takes them to Koi's hospital room and see Koi laying there with tears falling from his eyes...Kura: Hey sweetie! Koi: Hey Kura! Kura: How are you feeling? Koi: Well I'm feeling okay it's just that I have a vagina now..Kura: It's okay Koi we still love you! Koi: ohh Kura! Ryuko: Why didn't you tell me?! Koi: I've been trying to tell you for years but no you wouldn't listen! Kura: oh here we go again..Ryuko: Kura she didn't tell me til now! Kura: well Now you know! so there! Ryuko: ohh Kura! I have a strange feeling inside..Kura: Gee I wonder why? Koi: Ryuko why do you have a strange feeling inside? Ryuko whispers to Koi: Because you're beautiful..Koi: Awe that was sweet of you! Gai: Well Koi um just wanted to tell you that you're really beautiful woman..walks away. Kura: aww that took alot of courage for him to say that...Ryuko: Yes it did..Koi: He's so sweet though! Kura: Yea when he wants to be Koi: Kura! Kura: Okay! sheesh! Ryuko: Okay Kura I think it's time that I took you home! Kura: I'll see you tomorrow Koi! Koi: bye Kura! Ryuko leaves with Kura to take her home and when they get to her house she opens the door and after Ryuko shuts the door they kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths...Kura: ohh Ryuko wow..Ryuko: ohh Kura I have no idea what I am feeling but it's a wonderful feeling! Kura: he he okay that's good I guess! Ryuko: Are you making fun of me? Kura: No I am not making fun of you! Ryuko: Really? Kura: Yes really and why are looking at me like that? Ryuko: because you're so beautiful! Kura: awe Ryuko you're just so sweet! Ryuko: Aren't I though..Kura: Yea you are he he Ryuko: You're a naughty girl you know that? Kura: I am? Ryuko: Yes you are! Kura: Since when? Ryuko: Since now and I find it to be sexy..Kura: you would say that. Ryuko: ohh Kura what am I going to do with you? Kura: be my friend? Ryuko: Um well I was thinking more like being lovers..Kura: But you're not into girls though as I had said the other day! Ryuko: But I'm soo into you Kura..and I like you so much! Kura: I like you too Ryuko alot! I'm still worried about Koi Ryuko! Ryuko: I am too Kura and I'm glad Gai is there watching over her at the hospital...Kura: I am too but when she gets released thats when I'm really gonna worry! Ryuko: I can understand that Kura I mean she's your friend! Kura: Yes she is! and I care about all my friends deeply..Ryuko: Does that include me? Kura: Yes of course that includes you! Ryuko: just making sure! Kura: Okay let me make some dinner okay? Ryuko: Okay do you need any help? Kura: I'll be fine but thanks though! Ryuko walks into the kitchen anyways to see what she's making..Kura: I told you I was fine...Ryuko: I know but I was curious on what you're making..Kura: I'm making soup and sandwiches..Ryuko: my kind of meal for this weather! Kura: exactly! since its pouring down rain outside! then she hears a knock on her door and goes to answer it. When Kura opens the door Gai's standing there on her porch. Kura: Hi Gai how's Koi? Gai: Doing good actually! Kura: That's good I'm so glad because I do worry you know..Gai: I know you do Kura then Ryuko walks in saying: Hey Gai how's it going? Gai: Good! Um Listen I need you to do me a favor if you can Ryuko? Ryuko: what kind of favor? Gai: If you can bring Koi to my house tomorrow when she gets released from the hospital since I'll be at work? Ryuko: okay I can do that for you Gai! Gai: thank you so much! have a good evening! Kura: You too! Gai leaves to go home feeling so happy that he can't help it. Kura: Would you like me to go with you to pick her up Ryuko? Ryuko: yes I would love for you to come with me to get her..Kura: Okay and by the way dinner is ready! Ryuko: Okay! they go get their food and sit at the table and eat..Kura: this is soo good! Ryuko: Yes it is good! they finish their food and clean up the kitchen then Ryuko gives Kura another kiss...Kura: what was that for...Ryuko: just a thank you for dinner. Kura: hmm okay Ryuko um are you going to um uh stay with me um tonight? Ryuko: I'd love too Kura..I don't want to be alone in an empty house with no one with me..Kura: I don't either Ryuko...It sucks being alone at night sleeping alone. Ryuko: It does ohh Kura how are you feeling...Kura: I'm okay why? Ryuko whispers: because I want to make love to you again...Kura: ohh Ryuko I want you so badd wish we could be together...Ryuko: I wish that too Kura...Kura blushing: You do? Ryuko: Yes I do why does that come to a shock to you?**


End file.
